I Want You
by Pidove
Summary: Summary inside. Jyder / Jarley. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** I Want You

**Pairing(s): **Jyder/Puckerlynn, Jarley.

**Summary:** Kitty notices certain goings on that occur between two boys.

**Rating:** K/T (maybe language and such)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee, or any of its characters.

**OOC:** Enjoy, reviews are love. 3

The kids sat in the choir room eagerly waiting for the bell to ring. They were so hungry. Mr. Schuester and Finn had been talking about what songs to do at Regionals for the past hour and the group were dying from boredom.

"I think we should do the Harlem Shake!" Finn argued.

"Well I want to do a tribute to 80's rock!" Mr. Schue retorted.

"Enough!" Jake shouted. The whole group snapped out of their trance and looked at him. "We've been sat here for the past hour waiting for you to decide on a theme. And in case you haven't noticed, your class has pretty much tuned out." He said gesturing their eyes to the group who were now staring at Jake, especially one person in particular.

Finn and Mr. Schuester looked at each other, "Sorry" they said in unison. The silence was then broken by the bell.

"Thank god." Tina muttered. The group got up and left as fast as they could. Jake and Ryder made their way to their lockers to put their stuff away.

"Hey I have to go get something from my Mom I'll be about 10 minutes… where will you be?" Ryder asked Jake.

"I'll be at the cafeteria with Marley and everyone else." Jake replied with a smile, "I'll save you a seat." Jake walked away. Ryder couldn't help but stare at his ass. He didn't notice the presence of evil behind him.

"Such a sweet ass, right?" Kitty joked. Ryder shot around, startled.

"It's okay; I won't tell anyone that you're gay for Jake." She teased.

Ryder looked at her, he tried to speak but he couldn't.

"So, how long has it been going on?" She teased, yet again.

"I…I don't know w…what you're talking about Kitty." Ryder said trying to maintain himself.

"Oh please, I think everyone and their mother could see you checking out Jake's ass just then." Kitty replied harshly.

"Kitty, I wasn't checking out his ass!" Ryder said quietly but sternly.

Kitty grinned, "Okay, whatever you say." She was about to walk away when she just had to say, "Ryder, you can see your boner."

She laughed to herself as she left an embarrassed Ryder alone and confused. He then looked down to see if you could.

"Pfft… No you can't." He laughed to himself as he walked off.

The glee club were sat around their usual lunch table when Sam made an announcement.

"Boys, sleepover at my house, tonight!" He said. Artie, Blaine and Joe immediately said yes.

"Jake?" Sam asked.

"Uuuuuh." Jake moaned. His response was met with various 'Oh come on', 'You've got to', 'It wouldn't be the same without you' comments. Ryder eventually showed up with his lunch.

"Hey!" Jake said, "Saved you a seat." Ryder smiled at his friend and sat down.

"What's going on?" Ryder asked.

"Sleepover, my house, tonight." Sam repeated.

Ryder thought about it, he turned to Jake. "You going?"

Ryder could feel Kitty burning a hole in his face. She began giggling to herself, no one heard though.

"Yeah I'll go." Jake finally said.

"Me too." Ryder smiled.

Kitty couldn't help but burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her.

"What are you laughing at?" Marley asked.

"Your Mom." Kitty quickly spat, "I'm not joking I'm literally laughing at your whale of a mother over there."

Marley looked down. Tina, Unique and Brittany gave Kitty warning looks.

"Kitty stop it." Ryder commented, "Marley has done nothing to you, so stop being a bully."

Kitty rolled her eyes and walked away. Unique rose.

"Tina, Marley, Brittany. You coming?" She asked.

"Ooo, make-up time." Tina smiled, "Sure."

The girls quickly left. As they walked away Tina and Unique placed their arms around Marley who was still upset.

"I hate Kitty." Ryder harshly said.

"I dunno, I kinda like her." Joe replied.

The guys then laughed and joked about Joe liking Kitty, in that way.

"Guys, are you coming to find Finn?" Blaine asked.

"Why?" Artie replied.

"He seems a bit down; I thought we could cheer him up." Blaine replied.

Sam and Joe got up, and pushed Artie away with Blaine.

"Catch you later!" Jake said.

Jake and Ryder got up and walked away.

"Thanks for sticking up for Marley." Jake commented, "I'm sick of Kitty always getting down on her for no reason."

"Why don't you say anything?" Ryder asked. "I mean, what can she do?"

"…Kitty can be mean, dude." Jake replied. "Don't tell anyone but… on our first day… she made me cry."

Various emotions went through Ryder's head. He wanted to laugh, but then he wanted to hug Jake for being open, but then he wanted to laugh again, then he thought of how he could have made It all better if he knew Jake then… he then had the overwhelming urge to find Kitty and give her a verbal smack down.

"She's evil." Ryder snarled. "Well I have to go see my dyslexia teacher, catch you later."

As Jake walked away he felt Kitty's presence. "Go away Kitty." Jake sighed, he didn't even turn around.

"Okay well, I just won't tell you what I know." Kitty responded. She stopped following Jake and instead waited for him to stop walking and turn around. Jake sighed to himself.

"What do you know, Kitty?"

She grinned, "I know that a certain brunette likes you, and that they keep staring at you." She teased.

"I know that Marley likes me, she's my girlfriend." He replied.

"No, another brunette." She laughed.

"…Tina?"

"Think male." Kitty said, she was getting bored now.

"…B…Blaine?"

"HE'S NOT EVEN A BRUNETTE!" Kitty shouted.

"Artie?"

"You're an idiot." Kitty sneered, "Ryder."

"What? Get outta here, he's straight." Jake said raising one eyebrow.

Kitty giggled and walked off.

"Dammit, Kitty." Jake said to himself, "Always messing with my head."

Soon enough it was time for English. Jake, Ryder, Marley, Kitty and Unique had that together. Jake sat at the front, Ryder sat a little behind, with Kitty parallel to Ryder so Jake could see both if he turned around. Unique and Marley sat at the back away from Kitty. Ever since Kitty said that Ryder stares at him, Jake could just feel holes being burned into the back of him. From Kitty, from Marley and from Ryder. Jake turned around to see Ryder quickly averting his eyes. He then turned around to Kitty who was grinning at him with a "told you" look on her face. Unique and Marley were sat at the back looking at all three. Unique sensed something she was good at sensing these types of things. After a lot of pointless work, turning around and grinning the bell rang, it was time for their last lesson. Jake was looking forward to spending the night with his bros, playing video games, talking about girls and stuffing himself with pizza. As the class emptied Unique chased down Ryder.

"Ryder! Ryder!" Unique yelled as she tried to run in her heels. Ryder turned around to see the girl coming straight for him.

"Shit" He thought, "Kitty what have you said…"

"Ryder…!" Unique panted as she caught up. "Need…. To…. Talk…." She said trying to gasp for air.

"About?"

She finally caught her breath, "Look, I think I know what's going."

"I don't know what you mean…" Ryder said trying to look around to avoid the awkwardness.

"I know that you like Jake." Unique replied.

"What?"

"You think I don't notice the stolen glances, the fact you're always staring at him, the fact that you're always together." Unique explained, "It's perfectly natural for these feelings to develop."

Ryder felt himself wanting to cry. He wanted to be with Jake, of course he did. He didn't want to hide these feelings but he just couldn't do it. He watched Tina, a straight girl, fall for a gay guy and get rejected. He didn't want to get rejected; he just wanted to suppress these feelings.

"I'm sorry Unique… I gotta go." Ryder said, quickly walking away.

6pm soon came around and all the boys were piling into Sam's living room, well, Finn's living room. Sam, Blaine, Joe and Artie were all wondering where Ryder and Jake were. Jake was outside of Ryder's house waiting. Ryder was still inside, getting ready. He was looking in the mirror doing his hair.

"Tell him, Ryder. Tell him." He said to himself in the mirror. Ryder took a deep breath and left. Jake was stood outside of his car, on the phone.

"I'll call you later tonight." Jake said, "I love you too."

Oh how Ryder wishes that was him. He needed to tell him. Jake saw Ryder and smiled. Ryder smiled back, but on the inside he was dying. Both got into the car and in a quick 15 minutes they were outside of Finn's house. Jake was about to get out when Ryder stopped him.

"Jake… we need to talk." Ryder said, a tear rolled down his cheek.

Aaand done! Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Name:** I Want You [Chapter 2]

**Pairing(s):**Jyder/Puckerlynn, Jarley.

**Summary:** Kitty notices certain goings on that occur between two boys.

**Rating:** K/T (maybe language and such)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee, or any of its characters.

**OOC:** Enjoy, thanks for the reviews, guys!

"Ryder… what's wrong?" Jake asked. He could see the physical pain in Ryder's eyes.

Ryder stayed quiet for a good 5 minutes. Jake didn't want to rush him so he just stayed quiet, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out and read it, 'I love you'. It was from Marley. A slight smile was painted onto his face. Ryder felt like someone had just punched him in the face.

"Is that from Marley?" He said sternly.

"Yeah…" Jake said, he had a feeling what this was about, he didn't reply to Marley because of this.

"…Did Kitty talk to you today?" Ryder asked.

Jake hesitated, he was going to say yes and then lie about what they talked about, but he looked at Ryder. The pain was still clear, Jake even felt like crying a bit.

"Yes…" He said quietly, "She said that you had a crush on me… But I told her that you were straight, she was just being Kitty."

Jake looked at Ryder throughout his entire explanation.

"It was just Kitty being Kitty right?" Jake asked, beginning to sound desperate, "Right?!"

Ryder shook his head and uttered a quiet, pain-filled "No."

"Oh." Jake said, "When did this happen?"

Ryder took a deep breath, "Well, it was actually ever since I met you. I instantly took a liking to you, at first I thought I'd found a bestfriend. And I was right, I did, I found the nicest, kindest, most talented bestfriend a person could ask for."

Jake felt himself choking up; he had never felt like this before. "I'm flattered Ryder but you know I'm know I'm with Marley."

Ryder thought for a moment, Jake didn't say he wasn't gay, or at least bi-sexual.

"Jake… I don't know if I sound desperate; but are you completely straight? I'm sorry to ask you something like this but I need to know if there's some sort of tiny chance that I could be with you…"

Ryder didn't think he'd ask anyone that, nevermind Jake.

"Look Ryder I like you, I do. You're my bestfriend and I love you. I love you as a bestfriend, I love you as a brother, but I could never love you beyond that." Jake explained, "Look I don't want things to become awkward with us. So we're gonna go in that house and have the best bro's night ever!"

Ryder looked at Jake. He was trying so hard not to break down in tears. He looked at Jake; he needed to be strong for his bestfriend.

"Okay." He said, using his jumper to clean up his face.

The two got out the car and went into Sam's house, well Finn's house. The whole night was spent with the boys wresting each other, playing video games, eating pizza and drinking. But throughout the whole night Ryder couldn't get Jake out of his head, he made sure not to let his friends see just how much he was hurting. The next morning Jake took Ryder home. Although they agreed that things wouldn't be awkward it still was, Ryder still felt awkward. The weekend also went fast and before the glee club knew it, they were in the choir room talking about Regionals… again. It quickly ended and the club flooded into the halls. Except Ryder.

"Kitty!" Ryder shouted, she turned around and walked back.

"What?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Why did you tell Jake?" He asked, staring straight into her eyes. Kitty felt a little uncomfortable.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." Kitty replied, she went to walk away but Ryder grabbed her arm.

"Why?!" Ryder screamed, "Why did you do it?"

Ryder's screaming caught a bit of attention. Little did both of them know Unique and Marley were listening outside.

"Jake was my bestfriend and you have just possibly ruined everything!"

Marley and Unique put their ears to the door and looked at each other with a confused look.

"What are they talking about?" Marley asked. Unique shrugged, but she knew.

"What did I supposedly say?" Kitty said, regaining her confidence.

"You told him I liked him, why would you do something like that? What would possess a person to do something like that?" Ryder begged, "Kitty, why?"

Marley's eyes widened, she didn't know what to take on board first, the fact that Ryder was gay or at least bi-sexual, or that he had a crush on Jake. She looked at Unique who was putting on a strong face but she wasn't shocked, she was upset for Ryder.

"I…I don't know…" Kitty said quietly, "I just don't know."

Ryder sat down, he quickly removed the tears from his face, Kitty looked at him. She knew she had gone too far… She went and sat next to him.

"Ryder I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I don't know why I do these things; I guess I'm just a bitch."

Ryder looked at Kitty. He could see that she was genuinely sorry. He could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice and feel it in the air. This was the first time Kitty had acted remotely human.

"I want to know something…" Ryder said, "What did you say to Jake to make him cry?"

"Well…" Kitty said.

"Hey Jake, you looking forward to our first day of high school." Kitty said walking up to a lonely Jake.

"Yeah, you?" He said nicely. Jake wasn't a nasty boy, he was nice, smart, cute as anything and naïve.

"Well it's just that, the small secret you have may leak into the school." Kitty said with a grin.

"What?" Jake said, "Kitty you wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what? Tell the whole high school that I caught you kissing a boy in middle school?" Kitty asked, "Because I would."

"Kitty please…" Jake begged, "Don't do it."

"Fine I won't. But you have to sleep with 10 girls by the end of September or I'm telling everyone." Kitty smiled.

"What kind of deal is that?" Jake asked.

Kitty looked at him with a stern face, "Hey Jake kissed a boy did you know?" She said loudly.

"Shut up!" Jake said, "I'll do it if it'll shut you up… just please don't do it…" Jake pleaded, he began to cry. Kitty just rolled her eyes and left him, "What a wuss."

Marley and Unique were stood outside; both their jaws practically hit the floor.

"That's what you did?" Ryder asked, "You threatened to tell a secret that could ruin his life? What kind of monster are you?"

Kitty didn't reply, instead she just walked away, Unique and Marley quickly fled once they knew Kitty was coming. Ryder quickly got out his phone and texted Jake, telling him to come to the auditorium.

"Marley I have to go to class, but I'll see you later, love ya'" Unique said and she dashed off to Science. Marley saw Ryder leave the choir room and go towards the auditorium. She felt the urge to follow him, so she did. Ryder arrived in the auditorium. Marley followed but she went into the audience seating and crouched down. Just then Jake arrived.

"What's this text about, Ryder?" Jake asked. "You pulled me out of football. It better be good."

Ryder took a deep breath, "Jake we need to talk."

"About?"

"I know how Kitty made you cry." Ryder confessed, "She told me."

Jake felt like flipping. She was a horrible girl, why did he ever get involved with her in Middle School, why?

"What did she say?" Jake asked.

"She told me you kissed a boy… I don't know why you're so ashamed to say it, you were 13, you were curious." Ryder explained.

Jake sat down, he had to think. He didn't know what to do. He had something much bigger concealed but he didn't know if he could tell Ryder. Ryder was his bestfriend but he wasn't sure at all.

"Ryder…" Jake said, "If I tell you something could I trust you to never tell another soul?"

Ryder's eyes widened, his heart started beating faster and faster until Jake spoke again.

"I wasn't curious." Jake explained.

"Oh?"

"He was my… Boyfriend." Jake said.

Ryder felt like a truck had just ran over him extremely slowly. If Jake had a boyfriend then why couldn't he ever love Ryder as one?

"What?"

Marley had to cover her mouth; she didn't know what to do.

"It's true, in middle school I had a boyfriend, but we had to keep it a secret. I didn't love him, I was 13. I loved the idea but I didn't love him. And then one day we had our first kiss; It was magical. But then… Kitty saw. Kitty opened her big mouth and we had to break-up, he moved away and I had to beg her not to bring it to high school."

Ryder couldn't speak. He didn't exactly know what to say. Marley wanted to get up and say that she supported Jake, and still loved him. She wanted to find Kitty and finally stand up to her, but Ryder spoke.

"So… Jake what are you? Bi-sexual, straight? Gay?" Ryder asked.

I'm… I'm… I'm…" Jake stuttered, boy were these words impossible to say, "I'm gay, I guess."

Ryder felt like crying of absolute happiness. Marley felt like crying.

"But."

There it was, here comes the real reason he can't be with Ryder.

"I can never date a boy, not until I'm out. I just can't deal with all the sneaking about, the lying, the betrayal to Marley. I can't just brake up with her either, I could never break her heart." Jake explained.

"I understand." Ryder said. He hugged Jake, who in-return hugged him. Marley quickly snuck out whilst they were distracted and went to find Unique.

"Marley!" Unique shouted.

"Unique we need to talk, quickly." Marley said and pulled her into the girl's toilet.

"What's wrong?" Unique said, concerned.

"I just followed Ryder to the auditorium where he asked Jake about kissing the boy and it ended up with Jake coming out as gay to Ryder and that he could never be with Ryder because he was with me and didn't want to break my heart and now I feel awful because I'm the reason that they're not together." Marley said without taking a breath.

"Woah, girl, slow down." Unique advised, "Now. What are you going to do?"

"Wait… you mean you're not surprised?" Marley asked.

"Not really, I've always known something was up with Jake, anyway, what're you going to do?"

Marley thought for a while, "There's only one thing I can do… follow me." Marley said running out of the bathroom.

"Marley!" Unique shouted as she ran after her. Marley ran through the corridors to find Jake. She eventually found him talking to Sam and Blaine next to the School entrance.

"Jake we need to talk." Marley said as she pulled him into the Choir Room, Unique followed.

"We're breaking up." Marley said sternly.

"What?"

"I was in the auditorium, I know everything, I heard." She explained.

"Marley, please, let me explain." Jake panicked.

"I'm not mad at you, I just want you to be happy. You need to be with Ryder, I can't sit back and watch you be unhappy with me when Ryder can make you happy…" She explained, Jake wiped away her tears. Unique even felt the overwhelming urge to hug the both of them.

"Marley… I" Jake said.

"Don't." Marley laughed, still crying, "Go and find Ryder. You need to be with him, out or not. The feeling you get when you like someone but you can't have them is horrible, nothing can heal it except being with that person. I'll be alright. I have Unique, Tina, Brittany, Artie, Sam and Blaine. My bestfriends… but most importantly, I still have you as my ultimate bestfriend".

"Marley, I still love you…" Jake smiled. He brought her in for a hug and didn't let go for a good 5 minutes.

"I love you too." Marley cried, "Now go take that love and give it to Ryder."

"What?" Jake laughed.

"Nothing, now go!" Marley smiled.

Jake kissed her forehead and ran out of the classroom to find Ryder. Unique and Marley hugged it out.

"You're a brave girl." Unique said quietly.

Quick update! I was bored. Next chapter will contain a song!


End file.
